Namoro na TV e outras tirinhas
by Co-Star
Summary: Coleção de tirinhas e paródias cômicas com as personagens e uma OC, de acordo com o que Tokita-sensei fazia no final dos mangás de Gundam W. A intenção dos textos é fazer rir, então não leve tudo muito a sério, ok? Seleção número 2.


**Namoro na TV**

Imagine um estúdio de televisão. Alguma coisa entre os anos 60 e 70, e um auditório cheio de hippies, tietes de todo tipo e rebeldes sem causa.

Um palco psicodélico, como um quadro surreal. De repente, as luzes se acendem e a voz possante e animada do narrador soa pelo estúdio:

–Está começando mais um "Encontro às Cegas"! Com nossa apresentadora, Relena!

A jovem entra de tubinho branco estampado de círculos amarelos e pink, em tamanhos disformes, um lenço no pescoço verde limão, combinando com as sandálias plataformas também verde limão.

–Boa noite! Começa mais um "Encontro às Cegas"! E os concorrentes são… Duo Maxwell!

Ele entrou, sorrindo para a plateia que se explodia em gritinhos estridentes, de jaqueta de couro preta, camiseta branca, calça jeans e botas pretas.

–… Quatre Winner!

Ele entrou tímido, receoso, com um sorrisinho, de terno azul, gravata estreita marrom, camisa branca e sapatos brancos.

–E o último candidato é… hey! Tem algo errado aqui! Produção… não pode ser isso! –Relena protestou. –O quê? É isso mesmo? Tem certeza? Será que não posso chamar alguém da plateia? Hã? Se eu quero continuar com meu emprego? É claro que quero! Ahhh… tu-tudo certo diretor… –e contrariada ela chamou: –Heero Yuy!

E ele entrou, sério, incorruptível, inabalável, mesmo com as garotas morrendo de gritar. Vestia calça social azul marinho, sapato preto e camisa branca. Todos eles se sentaram na parte deles do palco, já que não podiam ver a garota participante e nem ela os podia ver.

–E a encalhad… oops! Quero dizer, a participante desta noite é Akane Yora!

Ela entrou, com o cabelo armado com laquê, as pontas viradas para cima, um lenço de círculos rosa e azul amarrando como tiara, as pontas soltas nos ombros, blusa sem mangas com gola V quadriculada de azul e rosa, micro saia de couro azul petróleo, meia arrastão preta e botas plataforma azul petróleo.

–Aplausos para nossa participante! Ane, você vem de onde?

–Da colônia L1! Eu quero mandar um beijo para meu padrasto, para meu cachorro, para minha professora, para meu Gund...

–Certo! –Relena interrompeu, chateada. –Vamos começar! Você pode fazer as perguntas... E a primeira vai para...

–Candidato nº 3!

–Não! –Relena objetou num grito. Mas o produtor lhe olhou reprovando. –Quero dizer... Sim! Sim, claro! Heero Yuy.

–Qual é sua habilidade especial?

–Eu... explodo móbile suits. E móbile dolls também. –ele respondeu soturno.

Todos no auditório fizeram silêncio profundo.

–Certo... Próximo. –Relena disfarçou.

–Candidato nº 2, qual é o seu triângulo favorito: isósceles ou escaleno?

Quatre olhou os colegas, abismado. Hesitou um pouco e respondeu:

–Er... Isósceles.

–Candidato nº1, quem você levaria para uma ilha deserta?

–Ah! Você!

O auditório explodiu em gritinhos e risinhos animados. Relena sorriu vermelha.

–Candidato nº2. Brincos, piercing ou tatuagem?

–Nenhum naturalmente! –Quatre respondeu ofendido. "Porque as perguntas estranhas têm de cair para mim?" ele pensou intrigado.

–Candidato nº 3. Qual é o seu hobby favorito?

–Eu... explodo móbile dolls. E móbile suits também.

Todos entraram num silêncio mórbido novamente.

–Candidato nº 1. Se você pudesse ser um animal, qual você escolheria?

–Olha... Eu queria ser um gato.

–Oh... Nem perguntemos por quê... –Relena comentou.

–Candidato nº2, o que você acha que a nossa sociedade necessita atualmente.

–Ah... Finalmente, algo lógico! Paz Mundial!

–Candidato nº3. Se eu me atrasasse para nosso primeiro encontro, quanto tempo esperaria?

–O tempo suficiente para me livrar de você.

Akane engoliu seco.

–Acabou seu tempo, Ane. E então? Qual deles você escolhe?

–Zechs Merquise!

–Não! Ele não está participando! –já bastava tomar Heero de Relena, mas o irmão dela não ia levar não!

–Então... Brad Pitt! –Akane anunciou fogosa. Todos olharam para ela pasmos na plateia. Relena parecia que ia tacar o enorme microfone na cabeça dela.

–Ele também não está participando!

–Ahh… não? Ai… é tão difícil! Eu escolho então o… o Narrador!

–Eu? Sério? Puxa, que honra! –o narrador disse meio tímido. Toda a plateia abriu a boca e soltou um surpreso "ooohhh!".

Relena ficou louca de raiva e gritou:

–Não pode escolher o narrador! Ele não vale! É o só o 1, o 2 e o 3! –soltava fogo pelas ventas. Akane ficou lá indecisa, fazendo doce.

–Eu escolho... –ela ficava lá pensando... –ai, não posso pedir ajuda para os universitários?

–Não. –Relena rosnou, mantendo um sorriso forçado.

–Ai! Desisto! Não escolho ninguém! Nem sei se quero namorar mesmo! Tô indo! –e invocada saiu do palco e foi embora. Era um fato inédito. Relena ficou lá pasma, sorrindo e mantendo as aparências, Duo dava tchau para as garotas enlouquecidas na plateia e Quatre sorria sem graça e tímido. A música tocava para o final do show.

–Que babaquice... –Heero rosnou irritado.

–E esse foi mais um "Encontro às cegas", com Relena! Espero que tenham gostado! Boa noite! –o narrador disse por fim.

**Mascote**

Heero e a Relena foram ao petshop comprar um cachorro.

–Vamos comprar um poodle, Heero!

–Não. É muito fraco.

–Ai, você está parecendo o Wu Fei! –ela reclamou afetada.

–É... –ele assentiu sombrio.

Continuaram olhando as gaiolinhas com os filhotes, mas ainda indecisos, todos os cãezinhos pareciam sorrir.

–Vamos levar um terrier! –outra sugestão de Relena, quase um apelo.

–Não! Eu quero um cachorro forte, guerreiro!

–Então compre um pitbull! –Relena disse afetada e contrariada.

–Isso mesmo! –ele gostou, com um brilho malvado nos olhos.

::

–Duo, vou apresentar o Saddan para você. –Heero disse com seu ar malicioso de sempre.

–Sério? O Saddan tá aqui? O Saddan Hussein?

–Pega, Saddan! –Heero incentivou.

Tudo que Duo viu foi um filhotão de pitbull branco em cima dele.

–Não! Tira! Tira esse bicho de mim! Tira! –Duo gritava desesperado e o cachorro mastigava a trança dele. Heero parecia satisfeito.

::

Relena viu o Saddan em cima de seu sofá e disse:

–Sai! Sai daí!

Mas ele só a encarou com seu olhar mortífero e sentou, enfadado.

–Desce, Saddan! –ela repetiu a ordem, gesticulando com a mão, incentivando-o a descer, e encarando-o.

Até que ele era bonitinho, todo branco, meio rosadinho, com aquelas manchas pretas atrevidas no focinho.

Mas ele só continuou olhando-a e deitou, bocejando.

–Desce daí!

E nada. Só o olhar fixo e mortal vindo do pitbull.

–Ai, tô ficando com medo deste cachorro!

E ele continuava olhando-a feroz.

–Você é igualzinho ao Heero! Eu, hein!

Ele colocou a cabeça em cima da pata, bocejando e começando a dormir, ignorando-a completamente.

–Ele não obedece... –ela disse frustrada, levando a mão à fronte.

::

–Vim cortar as orelhas do pitbull. –Wu Fei disse ao chegar, sério e rabugento como sempre.

–Ótimo. –Heero concordou, sombrio como sempre.

Wu Fei deu uma olhada fatal para o Saddan, e ele murchou todinho, choramingando assustado.

::

–Comprou um cachorro, Heero? –Quatre chegou e perguntou contente.

–É, o Saddan.

–Posso ver ele? Oh! Oi, cachor-...

Nhac!

Saddan engoliu a mão de Quatre antes ele terminar de falar.

–Nós compramos um monstro! –Relena exclamou horrorizada.

Heero parecia satisfeito.

Quatre, coitado, nem se mexia.

::

Trowa chegou e deu uma olhada para o Saddan.

–Oi, Saddan...

O cachorro o observou por certo tempo, curioso, mas depois abanou o rabinho contente para Trowa, que alisava o focinho dele, fazendo amizade.

–Não... –Heero reclamou chateado.

Só Trowa para amansar o Saddan.

::

Akane apareceu, toda feliz, perto de Saddan, olhando-o eufórica.

–Oi! Olha o cachorrinho do Cachorrinho*! Quem é o cachorrinho do Cachorrinho?

O cachorro a observava intrigado e desconfiado. O que era aquela coisa laranja e contente na frente dele?

–Olha! Eu trouxe uma roupinha para você! Olha! Vamos colocar? –ela lhe mostrou então um suéter rosa.

–Que lindo! –Relena disse contente. Heero olhou pasmo.

–Toma! Biscoito! –Akane estendeu a mão cheia de ração. Saddan já parecia mais interessado nela. –Vamos pôr o suéter? Vamos? –Akane sugeria e o cachorro, com a boca cheia, abanava o rabo todo contente e olhinhos brilhantes.

–Não! –Heero protestou gritante e pasmo. Mas era tarde.

Akane e Relena olhavam o Saddan vestido com suéter, encantadas, e o pitbull continuava feliz.

–Toma! Mais biscoitos para você! –Akane estendeu a mão cheia outra vez.

–Akane! Vai engordar o meu cachorro! –Heero reclamou super irritado. Mas ela nem escutava.

–Ai, por que você consegue? –Duo questionou sentido.

–Pega, Saddan! –Akane ordenou enérgica.

E tudo que Duo viu em cima dele foi o Saddan.

–Heero, posso levar o Saddan para passear? –Akane perguntou depois e já foi colocando uma coleira bem punk-rock no Saddan.

–Akane, ele é meu cachorro!

–Ahhh... Deixa, vai!

Ele olhou feio, mas não resistiu a carinha de lolita dela.

E enquanto Akane caminhava com o Saddan na coleira, esnobando ele para todo mundo, todos os rapazes olhavam para ela.

–Hey, Akane! –Duo a repreendeu todo enciumado.

–Pega, Saddan!

Tudo que Duo viu foi o Saddan em cima dele.

–Ai, que droga! –depois, todo esfolado, mordido e descabelado, Duo reclamou. –Chega! Tenho que me livrar deste animal!

Por isso, ele deu veneno pro cachorro.

Quando Saddan começou a passar mal, Heero ficou furioso.

–Akane! Que foi que você deu para o Saddan, hein!

–Eu não dei nada! Duo! Você matou o meu cachorro! –Akane gritou, logo jogando a culpa em Duo, o olhando furiosa.

–Seu cachorro? Que eu saiba, fui eu que comprei! –Heero exclamou pasmo.

–Viu? Se tivéssemos comprado um poodle como eu disse... –Relena lembrou chata.

–É, eu matei mesmo! Aquele bicho vive me mordendo!

Akane bateu no Duo e assim, levaram Saddan no veterinário.

Depois, Duo estava todo tranquilo, e viu Saddan chegar com a língua de fora, todo maníaco.

–Ahhh! Não! Assombração!

–Não... Deu para salvar... –Relena explicou desapontada.

–Ele é forte! –Heero disse satisfeito.

–É, ele é forte. –Wu Fei concordou, reafirmando.

–Isso mesmo, ele é bem forte... –Quatre completou, traumatizado, olhando a mão toda enfaixada.

–É, ainda bem que ele é forte. –Trowa disse sério, agradado com o fato de o animal ter sobrevivido.

Akane colocou a coleira punk-rock nele:

–Olha o cachorrinho do Cachorrinho! Cadê o cachorrinho do Cachorrinho? –Akane exclamava contente e Saddan abanava o rabo, olhando-a cheio de alegria.

–Você estragou o meu cachorro! –Heero reclamou frustrado.

**Dublê**

Noin estava esperando seu amado no restaurante. Ela o tinha convidado para um jantar chique (e romântico, mas isso só ela sabia) para seu amado Zechs. E estava esperando-o impaciente. Até que ele chegou.

–Me desculpe tê-la deixado esperando... Noin...

–Ah! Até que enfim! O que aconteceu com você? Sua voz está diferente... Pegou alguma gripe?

–Er... Bem eu acho que sim. Ah... E claro... Eu trouxe para você!

Noin recebeu o buquê de rosas vermelhas.

–Ah... são lindas... Obrigada, Zechs.

Ele sorriu para ela. Ela olhou meio desconfiada e perguntou:

–E porque está usando a máscara? Não precisa disso comigo...

Zechs estava cada vez mais aflito. Noin estava estranhando. Ele sentou-se à mesa.

–É que eu não quero aparecer em público sem a máscara...

Noin sorriu tímida. Disfarçava. "Esse não é o meu Zechs..." ela pensou encafifada.

–Zechs... posso tirar uma foto? –e assim tirou uma máquina fotográfica da bolsa.

–Ó! É claro que pode! –e ele contente fez uma pose. Noin olhou irritada, tacou a máquina fotográfica na cara dele com toda a força, e no meio do restaurante gritou histérica:

–Você não é o meu Zechs!

Todos se voltaram para ela. O possível Zechs tirou a máscara e revelou-se: era Treize.

–Eu sabia! –e ela avançou nele, e começou a dar bolsadas nele, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais forte...

–Calma Noin! Perdoe-me, senhorita... –Treize ia defendendo-se e tentando acalmá-la.

Mas não tinha jeito, eles foram saindo do restaurante, e ela batendo nele, sentando a mão nele, o chamando de todos os nomes que o classificou de cafajeste, cachorro, canalha e etc. E ele, pensou: "Nunca mais eu faço um favor para Zechs. Agora eu sei por que ele não quis vir".

**Cartão do dia dos namorados**

Zechs recebeu um monte de cartões do dia dos namorados.

–Zechs! Antes de você ler tudo isso, vai ter de passar pelo MEU controle de qualidade, tá ouvindo?

–Mas Noin…

–Nada de mas. Bem vamos ver... Esse não... Esse também não... Esse não... Não... Não... Definitivamente não... Não... Não... Ah! Esse sim... Toma! Esse aqui não... Este outro não... Esse pode! –e ela continuou abrindo cartão por cartão até que ela tinha selecionado apenas dois para ele ler e o resto, estava tudo no lixo.

–Mas... Noin, este cartões são os seus!

–E daí? Não reclama não!

**Mais forte que ele**

Akane e Duo no elevador. Sozinhos.

Entrou uma freira, a rigor.

Duo olhou a freira do seu lado e olhou Akane.

É fato que a freira não era nenhuma velhinha cheia de pregas, mas era uma jovem mulher. Ele olhou faceiro, mas com discrição, para ela e perguntou:

–Você... vem sempre aqui?

Ela olhou insultada e desdenhou.

–Humf!

Akane o fitou perplexa. E neste exato instante a porta do elevador abriu e a freira saiu.

–Duo... eu estou aqui. Que decadência. Você cantou a freira.

–Oras... toda vez que eu canto você, eu apanho... –ele disse em explicação e cara de coitado.

Ela lhe deu uma bolsada furiosa nele.

* * *

><p>Boa tarde!<p>

Estou postando aqui mais tirinhas que fiz na época do colegial junto de minhas amigas! Espero que se divirtam e não levem muito a sério! xD Faz muito tempo que bolamos estas situações, por isso algumas parecem bem tontas agora. Porém, ainda acho interessante como nossa criatividade era fértil.

Não sei qual é minha favorita: "Namoro na TV" ou "Mascote", mas eu rio muito lendo elas!

O motivo de essas tirinhas existirem é porque no final dos mangás do Gundam Wing, Koichi Tokita sempre colocava diversas tirinhas brincando com cenas e com características dos personagens, e era a coisa mais divertida para a gente inventar enquanto esperávamos o professor passar mais lição ou enrolávamos na aula de educação física.

*Akane inventou um apelido para cada piloto e o de Heero é Cachorrinho. A explicação é nebulosa, nem eu sei direito porque ela o chama assim! xD O apelido de Duo é Docinho, de Trowa, Gatinho, de Quatre, Queridinho e de Wu Fei, Dragãozinho.

Beijos e abraços!

10.07.2011


End file.
